Someone Just for Me
by in all eternity
Summary: Harry has suddenly broken off his relationship with Ginny, Hermione is always there for her will this turn into something more. Chapter 5 is up(edited) , Thanks for the reviews! Spacing should be fixed but probably isn't.
1. Someone just left me

Someone just for me  
  
To the people who read my last fan fiction: That Room.Those Girls, I really honestly thank you for the criticism. That was written late one night, I was tired and it was short and smutty. I read over it when I got my reviews and I realized how bad it really was. I am now going to write a lighter romance.  
  
~  
  
"Now Ginny there is something I've been needing to talk to you about," Harry said, he bit his lip. "Sure Harry, let's go some place quieter." Ginny Said. They both got up from the long wooden table in the great hall and slowly left out the giant oak doors hand in hand. It was a cool evening and everyone had decided to keep inside, nice and warm, together. The walked for a while on the shores of the lake without saying a word to each other. "You know Harry there is something I need to tell you as well," she reached her hand into the pocket of her robes and clasped her hands around the small box. Harry took a deep breath then said, "Ginny, I'm sorry but I don't think we should go on any longer, this relationship is dead." Ginny thought she was hearing things, but when she saw the tears streaming down Harry's face she knew she had heard thing completely right. They had been going strong for two years and now it was over. The on the box in her pocket loosened and she fell to the ground. Harry slowly began to walk off. Ginny raised her hands to her temples as she began to shake, she could barely control herself, tears streamed out of her eyes un-controllably. She didn't move even as the mini waves of the shore lapped against her knees.  
  
~  
  
She remained there for hours until dawn when she notices a bushy haired girl running towards her. "Gin! Gin!" Hermione yelled as she bolted across the green moist grass. "I heard what he did, he had no reason to do that," She said. Ginny looked up at Hermione, her eyes red from tears and her make up running, "But why did he do it!" She said, her voice unsteady. "I don't know, but let me talk to him and I'll see what I can get out of him," She said as she looked up at the morning sky, the stars only just visible. "For now, I want you to get up and go to the hospital wing, you seem to have caught something." Hermione said as she leaned over to help Ginny up. Hermione put an arm around her and they slowly began to walk back to the castle. "You Gin, I'm your best friend, don't hesitate to talk to me if your feeling lonely" Hermione said in a caring tone. Ginny weakly nodded.  
  
Potions class came, Hermione walk down to the dungeons and saw Harry walking by himself. He didn't look at all sad, just normal. "Hey Harry, hows things?" Hermione said in a cheery tone. "Hey! Yeah-good thanks, apart from having potions and all." Harry said. Hermione had suspected exactly this; she slowly raised an eyebrow and said, "So how are you and Ginny going?" Harry looked all of a sudden alert. "Oh yeah we are going great." He lied. Hermione stopped right in the middle of the corridor. "What do you mean alright?" she yelled. Students walking past stopped to see what was happening. "Ok fine, we broke up yesterday, I just thought it was a dead end relationship." He said. Hermione's nostrils flared she took a deep breath and said "What?! Dead end relationship, I can't believe you, I suppose she didn't get to give you than ring she was going to give you, she spent all her savings on it!" Hermione was becoming teary eyed. "I really can't believe you Harry, you just aren't happy with anything are you, the boy who lived." Hermione broke into a run and made her way into the potions classroom. She took a seat next to Ron and by the look on Ron's face he knew what had happened to. "You know Ginny won't even talk to me," Ron said barely listening to Snape telling the class about stamina potion. "Don't worry I'll talk to her tonight, it's just that she is a bit confused on who to talk to at the moment, but I'll tell her your completely on her side, okay?" She said. A look of relief spread over Ron's freckly face "Thanks Hermione!" he said. Harry sat by himself at the front right near Snape.  
  
~  
  
After Potions Hermione had Muggle Studies then classes ended. She went into the Gryffindor common room to look for Ginny but she was nowhere to be seen. Hermione walked up to the girl's dormitory and found the curtains at Ginny's bed drawn, she slowly walked over. "Ginny are you awake?" She whispered, Ginny began to stir. "Yep, but next time just don't scare me like that" Ginny whispered. Hermione forced a laugh. 


	2. Confrontation

Someone Just for me  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter is as good as the last. This will be longer than chapter one. Thank you! Hope the spacing is fixed up. Yes, the romance will start soon, but I just wanted to develop the characters a bit. Should start next chapter and I will see how it goes from there ok.  
  
~  
  
Ginny slowly drew open the curtains, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was knotted and basically she was a mess. "Ginny why are you doing this to yourself?" Hermione said. Ginny slowly looked down towards the floor, "The thing is I don't think I can face the world, people probably know and who knows what Harry is going around and saying," said Ginny. Hermione shook her head and sat down on the bed, "Listen, I don't think he has said anything but it's better that you just go and face the world, its better getting the rumours in dribs and drabs than all in one blow, just let life go on, don't stop everything because of what he's done." She said. There was complete silence, and then Ginny stood up looking as though she had just been bought back to life. "You know your right! He can't stop me, life will go on!" Ginny said with an air of determination. A smile spread over Hermione's face she gave Ginny a big hug and grabbed her hand. "Ok well let's get you cleaned up and then we can head down to get some dinner." Said Hermione. She pulled Ginny into the sixth year girl's dormitory and they walked over to Hermione's trunk. She pulled out a strange contraption that resembled a bronze gun with many nozzles and buttons. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "What is that!" she questioned. Hermione looked dumbfounded, she thought a witch born and raised in the wizarding world would have known what it was. "It's a makupulator" She said in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "Oh those! It looks different though." Ginny said. Hermione gave a smile and said "Well it's a new model, it got given to me as a prize from Professor Vector when I got 100% for some class test." Ginny looked jealous but smiled innocently. "Now to try it out!" Hermione yelled. She adjusted a few knobs and pushed a few buttons, then she pressed the big red button. The gun seemed to come to life it began spraying and combing all over Ginny's face. Within seconds the gun began to slow down and Ginny looked great. "There you go, you look gorgeous!" Hermione said. Ginny pulled a mirror out from the trunk. She moved it up to her face and a smile of glee spread over her face. "Lets go now, I'm starving!" She said.  
  
~  
  
Ginny and Hermione entered the entrance hall. They could here the echoes of laughter and chattering coming from the great hall, they slowly entered and hastily walked over to the far end of the Gryffindor table. There weren't very many people down this end of the table, just the usual kids that no one wanted to associate with, they had been silently out casted by the hierarchy of teenagers. Ginny took a seat at the very end of the table and Hermione took a seat next to her. The food was plentiful here; no one really took any of it. Hermione helped her self to some steak and kidney pie, roast chicken and pork ribs. Ginny didn't want to eat very much however Hermione shoved a plate right in front of her which was twice of what she had helped herself to. Ginny slowly picked up her fork and slowly cut some of the pie, it was so soft and tender, tasty, just like a kiss. Lavender Brown came rushing from the top end of the table when she saw Ginny. "Oh my God!" She screamed. Ginny looked up and slowly raised an eyebrow. "So I heard you dumped Harry for Draco?" She said. Ginny's jaw dropped. Poor Ginny already had enough on her plate. "Listen, did Harry tell you that?" yelled Hermione all of a sudden standing up which made Lavender take a step back. "Uh well I'm not to sure, but Seamus told me Harry told him so I guess it came from hi-" She said but was abruptly cut off by Hermione. "I can't believe him! He actually dumped Ginny, when she was about to give him a ring she spent all her savings on!" Hermione yelled. She was red in the face and puffing. Lavender looked shocked, "I didn't think Harry would do such a thing, he just seemed so nice and caring." She said. Ginny slowly pushed her plate away, tears filled her eyes, "You know, that's what I thought to, I though we would be together for ever!" She yelled as tears began to stream down her face. The Great Hall fell silent; everyone's gaze went to Ginny's teary face. Harry stood up at the opposite end of the table and went white in the face. "What did you tell her Ginny?" He yelled. Hermione and Lavender just shook their heads. "You know you practically had it all, you have money, you have friends, people who care about you and you had a girl who was head over heels for you!" Hermione yelled. Harry just stared at her, his face stony white. Now Lavender had something to say, "You really aren't happy with anything, everyone knows it deep down, and when someone says something you just say it's because you have no parents, your such a fool!" Lavender said. Her eyes began filling with tears. "Maybe Ginny wasn't the right girl for me, She may have though other wise but I know who I want and it's not my friend's sister, it's just weird!" He suddenly said. This obviously wasn't very well planned because the entire school looked at him in pity. He had become so corrupt by such popularity. It was sad. "You know what, you should all be so grateful that I, the boy who lived has saved your arses so many times!" He yelled. Every one simply got up from their seats and left, leaving only him and the teachers to remain in the great hall. 


	3. Discovery

Someone Just for me  
  
Hello, Thanks for the reviews, First of all from this chapter onwards the relationship(s) should develop further more. I'm really sorry about the flat romance in previous chapters but I really dedicated them to developing the story, plot, scene and characters. Now just in case any of you haven't picked up in the description this will be a romance between Hermione and Ginny, so don't flame me saying you didn't want this to happen and say I'm perverted because not every relationship is between a guy and girl, anyway cya hope you enjoy this chapter and the one or two more after this.  
  
~  
  
"Wow! I can't believe what happened, coming out with all that stuff!" Ginny yelled. Her spirits had definitely been upped by what had just happened. Harry Potter the boy who lived had just turned out to be and ungrateful sod who had kept this bottled up, and what a time to release it. Hermione herself had even felt better, her best friend had finally been able to get over her former boyfriend and move onto bigger and better things. "You know I'm glad your feeling better!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed Ginny's hand and began to run towards Gryffindor tower. Then Ginny felt a tingle. "What is this?" she thought to herself. It then struck her, her running became a slow trot, and she seemed all of a sudden depleted. "No, it can't be, can it?" she whispered. Hermione turned around and looked into Ginny's eyes. "What's wrong Ginny?" Said Hermione. Ginny quickly came to her senses and noticed she had collapsed to the ground. "Oh nothing, just tired I guess." She lied. Hermione helped her up and Ginny went red in the face. She felt as if she had been living a lie for four years, she had not only tricked her self but everyone around her. Now she thought of it however it didn't seem very hard though, she just went with what all the other girls did.  
  
They arrived at the portrait; the fat lady in the pink dress came to life and said in a very deep and serious voice "Password?" Hermione thought for a while and then said "Aliesmaximos". The lady nodded and the portrait swung open and the two young girls climbed through the hole.  
  
The Common room was alive with chatter; people surrounded Harry and clenched their fists to scare him. Ginny was tired and so was Hermione so they both went to bed.  
  
~  
  
Ginny was walking through a mist in what seemed like and endless swamp, her feet squelched and she could barely see in front of her. Then all of a sudden the mist began to lift. She could see a figure in the distance. It was Hermione. "Hermione! Where are we?" Ginny yelled. Hermione slowly moved over to her, "We are in the mists and we are alone, we must fight the odds!" She said in a hushed tone. Ginny was puzzled "What do you mean?" Ginny said. Hermione disappeared and all was darkness. Then with a rush she awoke in her bed. Her curtains were closed. "Just a dream." She thought to herself. She turned into the direction of Hermione's bed. "Hermione? Are you awake?" She whispered, careful not to wake anyone else. She heard movement coming from Hermione's bed. "Yeah I am, I can't get to sleep. Hop into my bed, let's talk." Hermione whispered. Ginny all of a sudden began to blush, was she going to get into her best friend's bed? They would surely only talk.  
  
She slowly opened her curtains and tip toed over to Hermione's bed, the curtains we open for her to go in, she quickly hopped in and closed the curtains. It was as if a light was illuminating the small room they were in, however Ginny could not find the source of the light. Hermione turned and faced Ginny. "Is there something your not telling me Ginny?" She whispered. Ginny looked around nervously "No, well nothing really." She said and she began to trail off. Hermione gave a sigh. "If this makes you feel any better, yes, I'm a lesbian." Hermione said. Ginny froze. She had never imagined that her best friend and her were so alike. "I just never realized that you were to, I thought you would hate me for it." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her sympathetically, "No Ginny, You should know I don't judge people on who they are." She said and she gave Ginny a reassuring smile. Ginny returned the smile and said "I really wanted to find someone, like me, for me, well in other words I was looking for someone, someone just for me." Ginny said. Hermione stared at her and said "Well I think I've found someone just for me, but does she feel the same way.". Ginny blushed and said "Yes I believe I do." She leaned over towards Hermione and their lips made contact. They began to kiss but this wasn't just any kiss, this kiss was filled with love that had remained bottled up for so long. They released, the one that they were for those few moments had now been split into two.  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a sneeze; it came from Lavender's bed. "Oh crap" Lavender said. Ginny and Hermione felt a stab of worry go through them. What would the rest of the school think?  
  
Ginny quickly scampered back to her bed but the damage was already done. Having the person you love isn't always easy, you may have to go through hard times, however if you truly love that person you will stay by their side. 


	4. Acceptance

Someone Just for me  
  
Hello again, I really really appreciate you wonderful reviews; I never expected that my story would be liked by people and also it just makes me feel great! Anyway yes I hope that the last chapter set the romance going for Hermione and Ginny and the following chapter will have a lot more romance and more suspense (hopefully) Hope you enjoy this chapter and it's as good as the others. Thanks again cya. Sorry this is a bit short.  
  
~  
  
Ginny woke up with a feeling of complete euphoria, the sun was shining and it was a perfect temperature, then it hit her. She felt her stomach tighten as she realized that a rumor about her and Hermione would be spreading around the school today, this however was no rumor but a true fact: Hermione and Ginny were in love. First the rumor would go through in dribs and drabs, then it will spread like wild fire.  
  
~  
  
Ginny began to put her uniform on, she saw Lavender and Alicia in the reflection staring at her and whispering. Ginny turned around, "What are you looking at?" she said. Lavender threw her a dark look, "You know what I'm talking about you dyke!"  
  
Alicia clasped her hand around her mouth. Lavender stepped closer to Ginny and said, "I know now that Harry didn't dump you but you dumped him!" Ginny laughed, " You were on his side all along, and no I didn't dump him because of Hermione." Alicia ran out of the room, she was most likely going to tell the first person she saw. "Well why are you being so open about it now Ginny?" Lavender said drawing Ginny's attention back to the fight. "You know I'll tell you why, because now that you know the whole school may as well know!" Ginny yelled. Lavender raised her eyebrow and said, "Well I think the school deserves to know about people like you!" Ginny was shocked, pure hate filled her body, and she took a step up to Lavender and struck her across the face. "Bitch! You had no right to do that!" Lavender yelled. Ginny raised her eyebrow and said "Well I think I was obliged to do so" she said and she walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
~  
  
As Ginny's day progressed she could tell more and more people knew, when she left transfiguration to go to lunch she saw a group of third years staring and pointing at her. When she arrived in the Great Hall the Gryffindor table fell silent. Ginny tried to avoid eye contact as she sat down to eat some lunch. Then someone came to sit down next to her, it was Hermione. "Hey" Said Ginny flatly, Hermione gave a grim expression and helped her self to some roast pumpkin and potatoes. "So how has your day been?" Ginny said trying to get a conversation started. Hermione looked Ginny in the eyes and said, "It's been really bad and I just don't think I can take another class today, how about you?" Ginny thought for a moment and scrunched her face up, deep in thought, then she sprung up and said "I have an idea, we can go somewhere where nothing will disturb us!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out in a flash, only a few people saw this one of them being Ron. He just sat their confused then he said "As long as your happy."  
  
~  
  
Ginny pulled Hermione out onto the school grounds and they walked over to the Womping Willow. Hermione pulled herself out of Ginny's grip and yelled "Your crazy!" Ginny just smiled and said "Don't worry, there's a way." She picked up a strange looking rock and threw it through the knot of the tree, the tree stood still. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they both ventured into the tunnel.  
  
~  
  
When they arrived in the Shrieking Shack, Hermione began to remember when she last came here. Ginny walked over to the bed and lay down. Hermione wasn't very sure what to do; they had only ever gone as far as kissing. "Now that we are alone, we can be who we really are!" Ginny said strongly although she looked a bit unsure herself. Hermione slowly walked over to the bed and lay down with her. She stroked Ginny's soft skin and she began to blush. Ginny moved closer to Hermione and she made her lips connect with Hermione's and they began to move their arms around each other, they rolled around and their clothes slipped off. After a little while Ginny felt the tingle between her legs intensify and she felt an amazing explosion, this was the explosion of freedom. Ginny and Hermione just lay there for a long while hand in hand. "You know I think that if we can get through this, we can have a pleasant future. Ginny we just need to be strong, strong willed and strong hearted." Hermione said ever so softly. Ginny turned around and a tear roll down her face "Yes you are right" she replied. 


	5. END

Someone Just for me Chapter 5  
  
I'm very sorry I haven't updated for months, I have had  
writers block and this being the last chapter I really  
wanted it to end in a way that everyone would want it to, I  
hope. Enjoy. And yes I realise the spacing may be really  
bad but I can't seem to fix it. Please read it anyway.  
  
Hand in hand, Ginny and Hermione walked back to the castle. They were both very happy that they had advanced in their relationship however could they be strong enough to go through 4 or so years of abuse from peers? They weren't entirely sure but some how they were going to make it.  
  
They reached the dark, cold and uninviting entrance room and found it was entirely deserted. Hermione checked her watch she had brought from the Muggle world and saw it was 3:24 am! "Shit Ginny!" Hermione said. "We've been at it since lunch time!?" Ginny said with a shocked expression on her face. Despite their situation Hermione began to laugh. She fell to the cold tile floor with laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked up at Ginny with a cheeky smile and a sense of mischief in she eyes. "Well I guess the saying is true, 'Time flies when your having fun' he he" Hermione giggled. Ginny suddenly understood but realised that they couldn't stuff around all night. She helped Hermione to her feet and they made a hasty journey back to the Gryffindor common room. Just like the rest of the school the common room was deserted, it was dark and cold, something was missing and most importantly the fire was out. However things became noticeably strange when they saw no one was in the girl's dormitory. All the beds were made and it was as if they had never been slept it. "Hermione?" Ginny called out from her dorm with a note of worry in her voice. She just stood there starring at the beds, all neatly made. "Are the beds in your room empty as well?" Hermione replied recovering from the shock. They both walked out of their rooms genuinely worried about what had happened to their peers even though they had been horrible to them. "What do you think happened while we were gone?" Ginny asked. Strangely Hermione seemed to have other thoughts. "I'm....not sure" She said slowly. Ginny pursed her lips, "What was up with Hermione?" She thought.  
  
~  
  
After hours of trying to think of what was going on they though they should maybe go and see if any teachers were around. They walked the lifeless school grounds in search for the teachers bedrooms, when they realised they had no idea where the teachers slept except for Hagrid, so they went down to his lonely cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest. The pair slowly strolled over to the wooden cabin and saw there was no one in there, it was dark and cold. There was also something else that was missing, wildlife, not even birds flew in the sky and no spine tingling sounds came from the forbidden forest. "Hermione? Did you ever think of the possibility that we may be the only ones left in the world? Ginny said. Hermione stared at her for a while and then sat down, she knew what had happened and she wasn't telling Ginny. "Hermione, you know don't you?" She stared up at her friend and nodded. "Ginny the thing is we are stuck in a parallel universe just for us, by ourselves" She said in a cold voice. Ginny's eyes widened with shock. "Wha- How?" "Well when you took us into the shrieking shack I made this world for us its another time and place just for us. You see the Ghosts in the shrieking shack heard my cries and helped me create this world for us, so we can be alone! They gave us our own place Ginny!" Hermione said in a hysterical tone. Ginny edged back, she was scared and worried for her love, and what had she done? Hermione began to crawl towards her and Ginny backed away further, "For us...my love!" She screamed. Then Ginny said "No! We can't live like this in a world of nothing, we will die here alone, what about family! It is preposterous!" Then clouds began to form and it began to rain. Thunder boomed and lightning clawed through the sky. The world around her began to break and smash, like Hermione's heart. Ginny frowned "What have you done to yourself?" Hermione lay there in a heap, crying, whimpering and broken. Ginny lowered herself to her knees and lay down next to Hermione "I still Love you, nothing has changed, I just don't want us to live like this... alone" Hermione's sobbing stopped and the world was reverting back to the way it was, the way things were meant to be. Soon they found themselves back in the shrieking shack on the bed together, hugging. "Nothing needs to change my love." Ginny said. They lay there on the bed.  
  
~  
  
Three months later...  
  
St Mungo's Hospital.  
  
"So what happened to her? Will she recover?" Ginny said. "She had some kind of trauma from what I understand, we were able to reach into her thoughts and found she had used an amazing amount of magic to create her perfect world. She will be released today," Said the nurse. A smile spread over the red headed girls face. "And Miss, we will need a name for you to discharge her" "Eevie Chantre" Ginny said. "I see Miss Chantre, and what is your friends name?" "Ginny Cottrell"  
  
The nurse wrote something on her board and looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Well looks like you can take her home, she has had some serious trauma, keep thing quiet for her okay?" "Yeah sure"  
  
A girl with bushy brown hair walked into the hospital room, She walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.  
  
"Lets go where no one can hurt us." Ginny Said. Hermione just nodded. The nurse looking after Hermione just watched them walk off into the hall and away to a new life...  
  
END  
  
~  
  
Okay I have edited this story and I am satisfied with the ending, I will explain some things now. Okay when they went to the shack there were some ghosts who delved into Hermione's thoughts and found her version of a perfect world and made it for her using her magic, though they were still physically in the real world their minds were in another place. Now what happened was Ginny didn't like it and wanted out, therefore Hermione couldn't take it but realised that this wasn't her ideal world anymore because it wasn't Ginny's thus the world was destroyed. Not that it is said in the story that she was taken to Hospital I wanted the last scene to be there because that's how I imagined it so yeah and Ginny changed their names so they could live alone in the world and not have to go back to Hogwarts. I didn't want to put this in the story because it would have seemed out of place. So that's it. Any questions? Mail me or something.  
  
This is the last chapter in this story and it is finished. I will write another story but I'm not sure which genre. Im happy to get your feedback however I won't change the ending again because I just had to edit it so it made more sense. Bye bye and thanks for reading. 


End file.
